The Difference
by IrineForbes
Summary: Estelle Potter is the girl-who-lived, the one who conquered the dark lord. Now a new adventure awaits for her when she decided to move out of Europe and live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. What she didn't expect that the place was a cradle of the most fictional, unbelievable creatures walked on earth. How will she and her friends affect the world of the Vampires? Fem!Harry/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

_Estelle Potter is the girl-who-lived, the one who conquered the dark lord. Now a new adventure awaits for her when she decided to move out of Europe and live in Mystic Falls, Virginia, USA. What she didn't expect that the place was a cradle of the most fictional, unbelievable creatures walked on earth. How will she and her friends affect the world of the Vampires? Will she find love in this place? Or a new enemy?_

* * *

**Estelle Potter**

Two years have gone by after the second wizarding war, Voldemort has been defeated and the death eaters have been gathered up and put into trial and was sentenced to Azkaban.

I was starting my career as an Auror, so is Ron but Hermione on the other hand decided to continue her studies further before pursuing her career in the wizarding world. Ginny, graduated from Hogwarts but decided to help her brother George on handling the joke shop. Luna decided to enter as a assistant teacher to the transfiguration class while continuing the _Quibbler_ magazine. Draco, worked as a minister official in the Ministry, the both of us became frenemies to best friends it was the same to Hermione, though Ron was still at the Love/Hate relationship with him.

It was a day of full moon, the four of us namely me, Draco, Hermione and Ron have made an agreement to hang out during the whole day of full moon without exemption. I came in to our meeting place earlier than expected, I sat at the farthest part of the small cafe at Diagon Alley, 45 minutes later Draco came in along with Hermione.

'Hey, how are you Drake?' I said as the both of them sat down at our booth, Draco beside me and Hermione across us.

'I'm fine, how 'bout you?' He asked.

I nodded at him indicating that I am fine, then I turned to Hermione who was bitting her nails furiously. 'Are you alright, 'Mione?'

She looked up to me then lowered her head to hide her face.

'What's up with her?' I asked Draco.

'Oh, you don't know?' Draco said.

I looked at them back and forth confused, 'Know what?'

'Ron, the idiot, broke up with Hermione just to propose to Lavander Brown.' Draco explained.

'WHAT?!' I exclaimed.

'It's true, apparently Weasel have been sneaking around 'Mione's back for months.' Draco informed.

I was fuming with anger, 'How come I didn't get informed with this 'Mione?'

Hermione looked up to me her eyes was welling up with tears. 'I can't let you get between us 'Stelle, you're my best friend but you are too, Ron's best friend. If you're caught up with our problem you will end up choosing sides and I don't want you to do that.'

'I have to drag her here to meet up and everything because I know you'll be broody and glum if one of us decided to ditch.' Draco explained. 'Oh, don't worry 'bout Ron, the Weaslette gave him an earful when she found out. I don't think he'll show up today.'

'Oh, don't you dare to tell me that he had enough, I'll show him what happens when he broke a woman's heart.' I spat.

'No, its okay now 'Stelle I think Ginny gave him enough but I want to tell you two something.' Hermione said.

'What is it?' Draco and I chorused.

'I'm leaving Europe.' She said monotonously.

'Europe? As in the continent?' Draco asked confused.

Hermione nodded.

'You're kidding.' Draco exasperated.

'Definitely not, I'm going away from here and go to a small town in Virginia, USA.' Hermione said.

Draco looked enraged and looked at me. 'Aren't you going to stop her?'

'No, not really, it's actually an opportunity for a long time vacation. Just the three of us.' I suggested.

'Are you crazy?!' He exclaimed.

I shrugged, 'I've been asking Kingsley for a vacation but he said that I need to stay because the community wouldn't trust the ministry without me in it. I felt like a school mascot because of it so I think I'll use you as an excuse to get away from all of this.' I said then I turned to Hermione. 'That is if you don't mind.'

Hermione shook her head. 'No I don't mind. Well, how 'bout you Draco you in?'

'You two are really serious about this?' Draco asked.

'We are not _Sirius_, but we are really _serious_.' Me and Hermione chorused.

Draco gave us a dark glare. 'Can you please stop with that _pun_? It's getting old.'

We just grinned at him.

He sighed deeply and stood up, 'Fine, I'm in. I'll just fix some loose en from my work then we'll go.'

'Yes!' I exclaimed so did Hermione.

We two girls looked at each other and smiled. This will be a big change in our lives. But what I didn't know how right I've been.

* * *

A few days passed when the three of us decided to leave our world in Europe for a change or for Draco a vacation. The three of us was busy fixing our things in our room, Hermione found us a medium sized house painted with sky blue and sugar white color. It has four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen together with the dining room and a big living room.

Hermione and I decided to let Draco get used to a muggle life. So the three of us swore off magic in the duration of the vacation, unless necessary. I entrusted Hermione with our wands, though we could practice magic without wands we could only conjure small spells, such as lifting things and small lighting.

'Hey, Estelle?' Draco called, from the living room.

I peeked my head from the kitchen. 'Yeah?'

'What's is this box beneath the _Tevelision_?' He asked.

'Drake, it's _Television _not _Tevelision_, to make it easier just call it T. V.' I explained.

'T. V.' He muttered. 'Ok, well what is it?'

'It's an XBox.' I answered. 'It's like the Playstation I showed you before, remember?'

'Oh, you mean that one that has a controller right?' Draco said.

'Yup, though they are different but I can teach you later.' I offered.

He nodded. 'Thanks.'

Hermione descended from the stairs, she has a towel wrapped around her hair. 'I'm done, just need to dry my hair.'

'Oh, the blow dryer is still on the other box.' I said. 'I can finish the job but I'll break a little rule.'

'Just a small drying spell right?' Draco asked.

'Yup.' I replied.

'Then treat us lunch.' Draco said.

'Deal.' I agreed,

Hermione took off the towel around her hair. I waved my hand toward her and her hair dried immediately.

'Let's go.' Draco invited as he head towards door as soon as we finished.

We followed his lead.

* * *

We decided to have lunch at the '_Mystic Grill_' to which Draco commented sarcastically as **Creative**.

A blonde guy in a waiter uniform came towards our booth. 'Can I get you three something to drink?'

'Tea please.' I said.

'Same.' Draco answered.

'Orange juice, please.' Hermione replied.

'Two cups of Tea and a glass of orange juice, anything else?'

'Oh, I'll have honey and milk in mine.' I immediately said.

'No thanks, maybe after we decided for our food.' Draco said.

Hermione just smiled at him and shrugged as if saying _'no thanks'_.

'Okay, then I'll be seeing you for your drinks and order.' He said. 'I'm Matt by the way, welcome to Mystic Falls.'

'Are we that obvious?' Hermione asked.

'Pretty much, everyone here almost knew each other and it's not like everyday we get foreigners in our small town.' Matt said.

'Oh, I'm Hermione by the way and this is my brother Draco and my sister Estelle.' Hermione said.

This is one of the cover up stories we came up with when we decided to move in. We will play as siblings on the last name of _'Riddle'_. I know it's pretty ironic seemingly that it was the surname of Voldemort but it's better that we hold a name that we are familiar with, we also decided against changing our names to avoid slip ups.

'Siblings? I'm sorry but you three don't look a like.' Matt said.

'Well, the three of us were more like cousins but we were adopted by our uncle.' I explained.

'Our family line is quite wealthy so many was interested in our money. They massacred the whole family only seven of us survived.' Draco explained.

'Oh, that's tragic.' Matt symphatize.

'Yes it is, but it's alright we have each other now.' I said smiling.

'That's good, well, I'll get your drinks now while you guys decide what you should eat.' Matt said.

I smiled at him. 'That would be nice, thank you Matt.'

He left, as soon as he was out of earshot we make conversation and decided on what we should order for lunch.

* * *

We finished our lunch and asked Matt for our bill.

When he returned he was holding a small poster.

'What's this?' Hermione asked.

'It's an event tonight, a masquerade ball. It going to be at the Lockwood mansion, Mayor Lockwood likes this kind of events. It's for everyone, you should come too.' Matt said.

The three of us looked at each other, Draco was one to spoke up first. 'Why not?'

'We'll go.' Hermione answered.

'Thank you for inviting us Matt.' I said.

Matt shrugged. 'It was nothing.'

With that he left with our payment in hand and the three of us prepared for the Ball.

* * *

'I really can't understand why I agreed to go to that ball.' I complained as I neatly braiding my hair. 'Remember the Yule ball?'

'Oh, shut up Estelle, you were sulking that night because Cedric asked Cho instead of you.' Hermione said as she fixed Draco's neck tie.

'Oh, I remember that, you were dancing with Viktor Krum.' Draco said.

Hemione blushed.

'Yeah, they danced all night, though at some point Krum asked me to dance with him too, but I think I was too focused on Cedric I didn't notice.' I said nonchalantly. 'You were with Pansy that night, right?'

'Yeah, but I didn't dance all night though, I got annoyed with her constant talking so I ditched her.' Draco cringed in thought.

Then the three of us laughed. When I finished braiding my hair I stood up from my chair and patted down my dress, a white corset cocktail dress with a thin silver belt on the waist.

'How do I look?' I asked Hermione and Draco.

'Wonderful' 'Stunning.' They chorused.

'Thanks.'

Draco, was wearing a black tux and white shirt, the silver neck tie brought out the color of his gray eyes. His hair was messy more attractive looking than his usual slick back hair style. Hermione on the other hand wore a china blue satin one shoulder cocktail dress with her hair in a neat bun.

'Are you guys ready?' Draco asked.

'We are.' Me and Hermione said in sync.

'Well then let's go ladies.' He said, offering his both arms to each of us.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the Lockwood mansion we greeted the Mayor and split up. My black feathered mask covered my eyes. I bumped into a tall dark woman an felt magic trough my veins but I acted as if I felt nothing, but as soon as I believe I was out of her eyesight I turned an watched her like a hawk.

Two teens passed by me and I unconsciously listened to their conversation.

'We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready.' The dark girl said but then she suddenly stops from walking and looked around. 'Do you feel that?'

'What's the matter? Are you cold?' The boy asked.

'No.' She said but then she looks at the woman I was watching and approached her. 'Excuse me, do I know you?'

_"Wow, talk about confidence." _I thought to myself as I continue to watch them.

'No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though.' The woman replied to the dark girl then she left.

The dark girl joined back to the company of the boy she was with earlier.

'Are you okay?' The boy asked.

'I just got a weird vibe.' The girl said then she looked at my direction, I gave her a slight smile and mouthed. A _'Nice to meet you.'_

'Let's find Damon' the girl said averting her eyes away from me causing me to grin.

I walked away from were I was standing and decided to look for Draco and Hermione.

* * *

When I found the my best friends I saw them looking at the two people dancing on the dance floor.

'Oh, great now vampires.' I playfully pouted.

'They look pretty harmless to me.' Draco teased.

'But they are dangerous, Drake!' Hermione hissed.

'Chill, 'Mione. I think they won't make any problem. I come across on two nature witches.' I explained.

Draco gave an amused smirk. 'If I remember correctly they are quite judgy.'

'Confident too, I might add.' I said. 'Kinda like you Draky.'

He groaned and decided not to make a retort.

We watched as the two vampires danced and decided to observe before making a decision on what to do with this supernatural entities.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

**(**Author's P. O. V.**)**

Stefan and Damon are inside of an empty room at the Lockwood Mansion, They seemed to be discussing about what happened with Katherine earlier when she killed Aimee.

Stefan said as he informed Damon 'I put the body in the trunk for now.'

'We'll dump her when we get back.' Damon replied nonchalantly.

'This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon.' Stefan grunted.

Damon scoffed. 'Stefan, it's collateral damage.'

'Right, which is why we need to call it off.' Stefan argued.

'What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us!' Damon said as he disagree to Stefan's demand. 'Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?'

Stefan thought for a second before answering. 'Alright. But I don't think Katherine is only our problem.'

'Wha- What?' Damon stuttered in surprise.

'Remember when I was dancing with Katherine? Before she killed Aimee.' Stefan started.

Damon's eyes narrowed and asked. 'What about it?'

'There are three people who was watching us, two girls and a guy.' Stefan stated as he shifted his weight with his other leg. 'The guy is more noticeable than the two, because of his platinum hair and his cold gray stare.'

'Oh, that guy?' Damon said.

'What guy?'

'The guy in silver tie, he was with a girl in blue the girl with frizzy dark brown hair and honey-amber eyes.' Damon said thoughtfully as he remembered. 'I heard him call the girl in blue 'Myonie' or something, I think it's a nickname of sort.'

Stefan nodded at the statement gesturing that he understood. 'I heard the girls called the guy Drake.'

'Drake, Myonie and mystery girl, what does mystery girl look like?' Damon asked.

'She's wearing a corset type of cocktail dress, jet black hair and emerald green eyes.' Stefan utter. 'One thing that caught my attention is that almost invisible lightning scar on her forehead.'

'Hmm.. What about them again that we should worry?' Damon questioned.

Stefan's green orbs looked at Damon's blue ones seriously and answered. 'They know about us.'

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Stefan is on the dance floor, alone. He looked up and saw Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away the suddenly she was behind him._

_'Dance with me.' Katherine requested._

_'No.' Stefan immediately rebuked._

_'Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious.' Katherine fakely sighed and said as she ate a strawberry, Stefan offered her his arm. _

_She the followed him and they dance._

_As the two of them silently dancing, Stefan unconsciously observed his surrounding then turned his attention who walked towards a couple, she was wearing a corset type of cocktail dress her jet black hair was pulled back in a neat braid._

_She glanced at Stefan's and Katherine's direction and pouted lightly. _

_She the turned to the couple. 'Oh, great now vampires.'_

_The couple glanced at her and continue watching us when I noticed it, the guy in tux, silver tie and has platinum blonde hair spoke to the girl in white. 'They look pretty harmless to me.'_

_'But they are dangerous, Drake!' The other girl who has brown hair and in blue satin china dress as she fully turned her attention to 'Drake'._

_'Chill, 'Mione. I think they won't make any problem. I come across on two nature witches.' the girl in white tried to calm the other girl._

_'Drake' smirked at the girl in white. 'If I remember correctly they are quite judgy.'_

_'Confident too, I might add.' the girl in white teased 'Drake'. 'Kinda like you Draky.'_

_Stefan heard the guy groaned but didn't say anything then his attention turned back to Katherine when she tried to make conversation with Stefan._

* * *

'So, you're telling me that these three people does not only know about us but also the witches?' Damon confirmed.

Stefan was about to answer when Damon spoke up again.

'Wait, you said those three said two?' Damon asked.

'Huh?' Stefan said trying to formulate what Damon is getting at.

'You said that there were two witches when you heard those three's conversation!' Damon exclaimed.

Stefan thought for a while then started to realize that fact. 'T-that's tru-'

Stefan stopped as they heard Katherine and Caroline coming upstairs.

'Let's think about it later.' Damon instructed. 'We got a bitch to kill.'

Stefan agreed but he can't take off this tugging feeling that something will go wrong.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

Estelle and Draco went to retrieve the body of that poor girl who was killed in the middle of the dance floor when that brunette vampire snapped her spine and was thrown in the trunk of the other vampire. It seemed to the three of us that the poor girl is a collateral damage on whatever the two vampire is talking about.

I stayed behind to see whether those two would do something not favorable in our eyes again an stop them before there would be any damage. I went outside to the back of the mansion where you could see the entrance of the forest.

There were only few people the most who stand out is those three people who was talking heatedly and seemed into argument. I observe them first, the guy who was beside a dark skinned girl seemed to look annoyed, the dark skinned girl was trying to explain something to the other girl who is a brunette.

_"This girl looked familiar."_ I thought.

I stared at her intensely and was surprised when I remembered where I knew her. I approached her and grabbed her arm. When I saw her face, I saw the brown doe eyes that I saw to that woman who was dressed in black mask and cocktail, without thinking I spoke up.

'Why did you kill the girl?' I asked her.

She looked at me in confused and surprised look. 'W-what girl?'

"Don't play dumb, I saw you kill her.' I muttered angrily.

The guy she was having an argument with got a hold on my shoulder and tried to distance myself to the brunette. 'Let her go.'

'That I cannot do, I maybe haven't seen her face but I remember her physique and the color of her eyes.' I sternly replied.

The dark skinned girl held my arm. 'Let her go or I'll hurt you.'

I scoffed, 'Your puny Wiccan magic cannot hurt me especially when you are blatantly amateur one.'

'W-wiccan?' the Wiccan stuttered.

'Oh Merlin, not only she's an amateur she's particularly ignorant as well.' I muttered to myself.

'Look, let's talk this out okay? When you said Elena killed someone she didn't do it.' The guy said.

I glared at him. 'Don't make me look like some daft, I know what I saw.'

'I'm a doppelganger!' 'Elena' exclaimed. 'The woman you saw killing someone was probably Katherine my doppelganger!'

I loosened my grip but I didn't let her arm go. 'A doppelganger?'

'Yes, a doppelganger a person who looks ex-' the dark skinned girl said but I cut her off.

'A person who looks exactly like you, physical wise.' I continued. 'Blimey, not only Vampires and Wiccans, there's doppelgangers as well.'

'Excuse me can you let go of me?' Elena said.

I cut off to my thoughts, 'Oh, yes.'

Elena and the dark skinned girl sat at the nearest bench, the guy stood beside me watching me warily.

I broke the tension. 'Forgive my manners, normally I wouldn't be such an arse towards people, that's Draco's job, but I can't let it pass when I saw someone murdered without remorse.'

'I understand.' Elena said.

'By the way, my name is Hermione, Hermione Riddle.' I introduced myself. 'Me and my sibling just moved here from England.'

'Oh, I'm Elena Gilbert, this is my brother Jeremy and my best friend Bonnie Bennett.' Elena said.

'Oh, you're from the line of one of the most powerful Salem witches. I've read about the Wiccan family line, Bennett witches has the most interesting history far back from ancient Greece.' I babbled.

'Wiccans?' Jeremy asked.

'Yes, Wiccans, female nature witches.' I said absent-mindedly.

'There are other kind of witches out there?' Bonnie asked.

'Yes, there are the wand-wielders, sorceress, enchantress, _necromanseuse _and etc. but they are on the same branch of magic you see just different source of power.' I explained. 'You know what, I could teach you more if you'd like we have lots of grimoires you could read in our house.'

Bonnie's eyes looked interested. 'I will.'

'So back to the topic at hand, tell me about this Katherine.' I said.

* * *

**(**Author's P. O. V.**)**

Katherine was dragging Caroline upstairs.

'Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it.' Caroline protested.

'Shut up!' Katherine growled at her. 'Which room is it?''It's that one.' Caroline said pointing at an empty room.

Katherine walked into the room and looked back to Caroline.

'Where is she?' the brunette vampire asked.

'I did it.' Caroline laughed at her. 'I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it.'

Katherine used her vampire speed to Caroline but was stopped at the threshold of the room.

'What the...?' Katherine muttered angrily then saw Stefan making appearance. 'Stefan?'

He too was inside the room, he greeted her. 'Hello Katherine.'

Then not a millisecond later Caroline said. 'Goodbye Katherine.'

Then the blonde vampire flashed away.

'You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?' Katherine smugly asked rhetorically as she stared at the stake on Stefan's hand.

'No, but he can.' Stefan looking at the closet where Damon was hidden.

Damon came out of the closet and shot Katherine with the air-compressed stake gun he possessed. The stake have gone behind Katherine's back but unbeknownst to the century old vampires that at the same time Elena screamed.

**xoxo**

'What's happening?' Jeremy screamed.

"I-i don't know!' Bonnie said obviously panicked.

Hermione looked concerned then she realized something. 'Make them stop, Katherine is linked to Elena. Hurry!'

Jeremy did what he was told and sprinted to Stefan and Damon as fast as a human can.

**xoxo**

Stefan and Damon were fighting off Katherine, she tried to stake Damon but Stefan caught her by behind and the two of them fell at the floor and Stefan strangled her. She couldn't so Damon took the opportunity to kill Katherine with a stake.

When he was about to stab her with it Jeremy came in.

'Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you doing to her is hurting Elena.' He screamed lightly.

Damon stopped, he looked surprised and so is Stefan.

Katherine grinned at them. 'You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch.'

She takes the stake from Damon's hands.

'Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!' Stefan told Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded and rushed back to the three girls.

'Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure.' Katherine said as she cuts her hand with the stake.

**xoxo**

Elena screamed in pain. 'Bonnie, it hurts.' She cried.

'I can't break the spell, Elena.' Bonnie said as she felt helpless then turned to Hermione. 'Can you break it?'

'I'm sorry I can't, but I don't have your Wiccan power but I know a spell that can ease the pain.' Hermione told Bonnie.

Elena groaned in pain as her tears flow down her face.

'Relax Elena, Bonnie and I could help you you need to calm down, okay?' Hermione said as she took Elena's right hand turned to Bonnie. 'Take my hand Bonnie and take Elena's left, follow my lead. Ascinda.. mulaf.. hinto.. Ascinda.. mulaf.. hinto..'

Bonnie folowed Hermione's lead, channels her power to Elena and closed her eyes for concentration. 'Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..'

**xoxo**

Stefan took the stake and threw it on the floor, but it didn't stop Katherine she took it again and tries to drive it to her stomach.

'This is really gonna hurt.' Katherine said

'Wait' Damon cried.

Katherine stopped, casually walked to the couch and took a sit. 'Okay. So, how about that moonstone?'

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

'Can you please tell me why the bloody hell we carried that dead body to your car in tux and cocktails?' Estelle complained. 'For Merlin's sake I'm wearing high heels!'

I rolled my eyes at her and try not to say any smart retort or it will only make it worse.

When we reach back to the estate we looked for Hermione seeing her with two people. A dark skinned girl, the Wiccan and a brunette who was wearing

Hermione and a dark skinned girl was trying to comfort the brunette in casual clothing.

'What happened 'Mione?' Estelle asked.

The four of them looked up in our direction.

'Estelle, Draco, did you finish it?' Hermione asked.

'Yes we did, but we could've finish earlier when a certain someone stopped complaining.' I said.

'Don't be an arse Drake.' Estelle said. 'What happened to her?'

'She was linked to a vampire that we are trying to kill.' The dark skinned girl answered.

'You didn't un-link her?' Me and Estelle chorused.

'I can't, I don't have my wand.' Hermione explained. 'Left it at home. Oh this is Bonnie and Elena.'

I nodded at the dark skinned girl and didn't bother to the brunette because she looked so focused on not trying to die.

'What are you now doing?' Estelle asked.

'We are trying to ease the pain until she's un-linked.' Bonnie said.

'Oh, here channel my powers my magic is much powerful than 'Mione with or without a wand.' Estelle offered.

Bonnie looked skeptically at Estelle.

'No, she's not being cocky.' I said to her making Bonnie look at me. 'You should just do what she says we'll explain later.'

Then a guy neared us.

'Are you okay?' The guy said.

'Are they?' Elena said as she spoke for the first time.

'They're stuck in there with her.' The guy said. 'Who are you two?'

'She's Estelle and I'm Draco, you're?' I said introducing ourselves.

'Jeremy.' He said the he turned to Hermione. 'You were right; Katherine had probably asked a witch link Elena to her.'

Estelle looked thoughtful for a moment then she looked at me. 'It's probably her.'

'Oh, the other one.' I said.

'Who?' Bonnie asked.

'You know her, you even asked her if you knew her.' Estelle said.

Bonnie looked up in realization. 'The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!'

'Where are you going?' Jeremy asked.

'There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!' Bonnie exclaimed as she left the five of us.

Estelle looked at Elena and said. 'Will you be alright here? The three of needs to talk privately.'

'I'm gonna be fine, Jeremy will help.' She choked.

Estelle nodded and moved away Jeremy taking her place. We moved a safe distance away from the two of them.

Hermione then turned to us. 'What happened?'

'We manage to move the girl's body to the car.' Estelle told Hermione.

'What about them what happened?' I asked.

Hermione explained the things that Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie told her and what happened when we were busy.

'I guess we should always bring our wands now.' I said.

'Agreed.' Hermione nodded.

'But there is a rule, then wand will not be used for personal gain.' Estelle added.

Hermione and I agreed. We discussed a few things and waited for Bonnie to come back, when she came back we moved back to Elena and Jeremy.

Bonnie told us that the spell was lifted and Elena was un-linked to Katherine so the five of us said our goodbyes.

When we reached home, the girls changed out of their clothes while I removed my tux and rolled up my sleeves.

'So are we going to dig a grave magically or manually?' I asked.

'Magically.' The two answered simultaneously.

'Just this once, I'm too tired to move.' Estelle said.

'True, a lot of things happened today.' Hermione added.

I shrugged and grabbed my wand. 'I'll do the honors.'

'Yes please do.' Hermione said.

I started casting spells at the dirt beneath our feet. 'By the way when will be the Floo be connected?'

'I think they said the day after tomorrow.' Estelle said.

'Ah.' I muttered then when I finished I hid my wand. 'Done.'

'Thank Merlin it's done.' Estelle exclaimed. 'Let's sleep. Good night 'Mione, Dray.'

'Good night 'Stelle.' Hemione replied. 'Good night Drake.'

'Good night.' I said.

With that our night ended.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

Author's note:

Hey! So this is the second chapter, it's a bit crappy because I'm tired and decided to edit it a little later probably after I post the third chapter.

Well, anyway, I got reviews from six people : _Halliwell2002007, Marion, FireRubyRPG9898 ,917brat, candinaru25 and Terra-Fair. **Thank you for your support, Hope you do support me on future chapters.**_

_ candinaru25: Well about your question about whether the brothers' hearing the discussion between Estelle, Draco and Hermione, here's your answer d(^.^)d_

_ Halliwell2002007: I think it's a good idea too. :D_

_ Terra-Fair:__ Well, some pairings are still undecided but definitely a Draco/Rebekah.. I already imagined on how their personalities would clash.. ;)_

_ Marion, FireRubyRPG9898: I glad you guys like it. :)_

_ 917brat: To tell you the truth I'm quite curious as well, you see I don't thought up ideas in my vacant time. I came up with plot ideas when my I'm writing the story itself, kinda like an impromptu speech. Normally, some writers would thought of something before they could work on something but I like making stories when pressured it keeps my brain working and more fun as well. so I hope you guys would understand why would some of my chapters are crap and unorganized. :))_

Now, I've thought of a fun way to keep the reviews going. _**I'm not going to post a chapter unless this chapter get 6 or more reviews.**_ I chose six since the first chapter got six.

Again, Thank you!


End file.
